Field of the Invention
The invention relates to wire connectors, and in particular, in-line twist connectors having a truncated tapered coil.
Background
Connecting the ends of electrical wires is typically accomplished by a conventional wire nut twist on connector. As shown in FIG. 1, a wire nut connector has an open end for the insertion of the conductors of two or more wires and a truncating wire coil. When the wire nut is twisted with respect to the two or more wires, the truncated tapered coil wire coil bites into the wires as the wires are twisted about each other and retained. This is an effective connector for many situations, however when wires need to be connected and subsequently pulled through conduits, this connection is not suitable as the wire nut protrudes off to the side of the wires and creates an obstacle. In addition, the flared and open end of the wire nut connector enables the wires to be pulled out from the connector if enough force is applied and wires are moved.
In addition, many electrical connectors, such as push in electrical connectors, or other in-line twist on connectors, have limited electrical connectivity between the conductors because they rely on contact of two or more wires with a truncated tapered coil that has to be electrically conductive and have limited contact between the two wire conductors. In addition, some in-line electrical connectors have open and flared ends that provide no resistance to the wires being pulled out from the connector